


Diamonds and Dust

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Roll Those Loaded Dice [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bela's first stop in the New World is Atlantic City.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diamonds and Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darthjamtart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthjamtart/gifts).



  


Bela's first stop in the New World is Atlantic City. She has an ID that swears she's Mina Chandler, age twenty-two, and she has the makeup and clothing to match. Luxurious clothing: designer slacks and a cashmere sweater. The diamond tennis bracelet and matching earrings complete the 'hello, Atlantic City, you really want to make me happy' look.

Gambling palls soon enough. She wins, but she loses too, which makes it ineffective as a get-rich-quick maneuver. It would be simpler to buy the casino, but that too is too slow. Bela wants the money _now_ , because what if she hears of something tomorrow that could save her life and she hasn't enough cash on hand to buy it?

Bela's heading from one casino to another, having been kicked out of the first for counting cards, when she feels a touch on her wrist. She grabs at what's touching her: a small hand, fingers wrapped around Bela's broken bracelet.

That's one way to get rich quick. Take from those who are richer.

Bela's back downtown within a month, dressed to blend in with the teenage lower classes and carrying a tiny gun she made sure she knows how to use. It offends all her sensibilities to behave as though she's, heaven help her, _poor_ , but it isn't long before she's taken up by a gang. Bela has less than no interest in sex work, and she goes through three pimps before the police get interested in who's dropping relatively well-off Atlantic City men (more to the point, before the _pimps_ get interested in who's dropping relatively well-off Atlantic City men). Finally she's claimed by a gang that's more interested in teaching 'Charlotte' to pickpocket and scam than in having her lie back and think of England.

At first the bells on the dummy jingle every time Bela _breathes_.

She gets better.

Bela's with the gang for a year before she stages a raid on Bela's own apartment. It's easier to help her gang steal enough from her to ensure their retirement from the life of crime than it is to simply hand each of them a stack of hundred-dollar bills.


End file.
